Hell in your Eyes
by scribensdraconis
Summary: (Alduin x Female Imperial Dragonborn) Nothing in this world can describe what it's like, standing before him, more than half a God, death incarnate, your destiny – whichever end this madness will meet, our fates are chained together by the currents of the universe: the sun, the moons, the stars, they all were made for us to meet. The Divines shaped the world for us to conquer.
1. Unarmed

This work is based on a roleplay thread with my friend, who wrote a significant portion of Alduin's perspective and breathed life into him for the first couple of chapters. You find them over at dovzeymahhe . tumblr . com , if you are interested!  
crossposted from my account on archiveofourown org / works / 14557716 / chapters / 33638007

* * *

 _ **"ALDUIN !"**_

Something called out to him. A voice that ripped the morning silence asunder. Blood began to boil, claws dug to the stone tower, his fiery anger rumbled deep within — he could recognize whose thu'um it was, he had heard it before. She dares.  
A deep growl escaped him. To Alduin, this challenge - as the dragonborn would perhaps call it — would be naught but a little _game_ , to kill time. The black beast took wing without any question and headed to the direction of the shout. He recognized the area. Bleak Falls Barrow, if he was not mistaken. Her soul screamed to him, kin in a way he would never acknowledge.

There she was. Shield and sword left behind on a boulder, no armor discernible. Crashing down Alduin landed, clawed wings curling around the cold stone arch for balance.  
"Drem Yol Lok, Alduin!", she cried out to him. She was unarmed, and her voice trembled ever so slightly, though she tried to seem collected and fearless. Shoulders tensed and high, neck stiff and arched, with a roar the demonic crimson eyes slowly turned to face the mortal. Deep within Alduin's within he could feel a tickle of pleasure — it felt _good_ to see the Dovahkiin respect him, to fear him. To Alduin it didn't matter for one bit whether she was unarmed or not — being so was a sign of weakness , defeat, automatic surrender. Being too scared to face the challenge. Moth to a flame, Alduin was always ready for new challenges — would she be prepared for one at all? Like a spring his back legs shot him forwards as Alduin glided right in front of her, sending dirt, dust and rocks afloat, spiny snout barely missing from piercing her face. Mightily, he towered over the dragonborn's meager human body.  
He felt a faint satisfcation when she jumped back from him. He could smell her fear.

"You are foolish to call the king of the dov forth like this… Inane — just like the rest of your filthy kind." He would not recognize her heritage by treating her like his own — her blood wasn't _pure_ , she didn't deserve the honour and respect the word ' _dovahkiin'_ would bring her. "You called me, yet you are unarmed, **begging** to be killed. What do you want _?_ Answer me, **"** the World-Eater demanded, his voice sharp, low — more like a growl than speech. A set of teeth bigger than one-handed swords revealed themselves with a cloud of foul breath surrounding the woman's figure. Those teeth could rip her sorry being apart. That maw could open itself full and shoot a jet of flame at her, at any moment — any wrong word and it would be done.  
"I have called you here with a proposition to offer!" She clearly tried to swallow her tension - Alduin's foul breath against the dragonborn's face, he almost _eagerly_ waited for her to make that one and single mistake… His mouth watered simply from the thought of ripping her to shreds, her moist flesh and crunchy bones. It was _rousing_ his hunger, the hunger that had been screaming even before he arrived. But, unlike Alduin _fantasized_ , that fatal mistake never came…

"In the past, your kind has been hunted to extinction, even without a dragonborn. Your followers have been slain, every single one down to the last. Your temples have crumbled until next to nothing remained of their former glory. Your name has been forgotten and the terror you once brought turned into the echo of a memory." A brow arched upon her words, her voice suddenly unwavering, loud and strong, full of determination. In a way, the monster briefly _admired_ her ambition. Despite her attempt to seem credible & stand-up, to the dragon king her words still seemed more a scared lie to save her from trouble than a genuine attempt to win Alduin to her side.  
"Paarthurnax believes dragons must abstain from their power and this world altogether. But this is not what we were born for. I was not born to sit down and watch this world move on, and neither were you."

"… **Paarthurnax tahrodiis**!"The woman had barely finished her say when Alduin suddenly roared, a jet of hot air sending her golden locks afloat in a straight line backwards — it was barely a mistake, one that still could be forgiven. One should never mention Alduin's traitor brother to him. "You think quite highly of yourself, joor, to think _you_ were born to rule… To think you are one of us," Alduin sneered, taking an intimidating step forward, ground shaking from the force of it. Snout almost against her face he continued, hissing between his teeth:

"Not too long ago you conspired with my traitor brotherr, and sought to annhilate me from this world. Why the sudden change of mind ? Fah lo — to deceive me again?Do not think me as weak & gullible as Paarthurnax — couple of kind words change **nothing**!"

The dragonborn, again, did not succumb to the force of Alduin's _dominating_ words, his constant subconscious attempt to bring her down the more he spoke. Instead, she still stood tall and steady . Any other, even of the dragon blood, would've fallen on their knees to swear loyalty, begging for mercy from Alduin's brutality . Was it her strength that kept her on her feet, or was it her ignorance _**?**_ Alduin voted for the latter.

Even if she desired to flee - she certainly must know she would not make it for the safety of the Temple, a stone's throw away from her. Stood before him, she could do naught but face death incarnate, armed with nothing but a silver tongue. Though she tried to stand strong, his hot breath drove tears into her eyes. The violent drumming of her heart was completely audible to Alduin, the saltiness of the tears in her eyes further _arousing_ Alduin's already barely controllable hunger. He could _sense_ her fear, yet she was brave enough not to show it. The claws of his wings dug to the ground as his body stiffened, its hardness from frost completely irrelevant to him. Those said claws were stronger than any weapon ever forged in the entire world.

"The Dragons will follow only one king… or _die_ without their king..."  
A sharp exhale through his nose as the imperial woman spoke out, her first words seeming more like a honeyed flattery to soothe Alduin than something out of sincerity. "They indeed do. &who would be there to rule them ? _You?"_ His voice echoed of pure mockery. "How do you propose to do that ? You ridicule yourself," Alduin laughed.

Then, Alduin stepped forward again, neck bending, the hot hide of the bridge of his nose pressing against Janna's face, intimidation stronger than ever. "I left Skuldafn because of _you_. My subjects need only hear my growl once and they obey blindly. They need only hear my roar, & Taazokaan will **burn** . If you truly were of dovahsos, should you not do the same !?" Scale-clad lips arose, the gums dark red visible, & fangs even more so.

Alduin's patience was slowly running out, & perhaps, in a way, he was becoming _desperate_ to get her to bend to his will. Barely ever before had he engaged in a conversation with a mortal for this long, barely ever before had he been faced with a foe with such _courage_ , even without a single weapon.

Finally, her gaze rose to met his. Such determination!

"If I cannot call this world **MINE** , I might as well let it burn in your fire! The only one who deserves to be … the only one who _CAN_ be the ruler of all mortals… is **me**. "


	2. Bonded

Again, thanks to _dovzeymahhe . tumblr . com_ for being a wonderful co-writer and absolute enabler =)

* * *

A menacing grumble ran through his chest. This foolish mortal, and yet, the fire in her eyes! Alduin felt an excitement he had not felt in more than a thousand years. Maybe he never had felt it at all. He could feel her trembling breath on his snout.  
The dragonborn closed her eyes, feeling the dark, hot scales pressing against her forehead. His breath stank of sulfur and death, teeth like longswords, each reminding her that he was death incarnate, ready to swallow her whole the second she wavered in front of him. Don't cry, you will live. Don't scream, you will prevail. Don't break, you will rule. If she wanted to rule over monsters, she must be a monster herself. if she wanted this world to have a future, she must walk out of this victorious. Alduin would not take her destiny from her, this world was hers. Though her breath trembled, shaking under the strain of keeping her overwhelming emotions at bay, she forced herself to take a deep breath.  
You must speak loud and clear. You must be strong. You must be fearless. You must be fierce.

" I am **Dovahkiin**. I was born to rule Tamriel, and I will, whether you choose to side with me or not. I shall bow to no king, no man, no dovah."  
"… So you will not stand down, much less kneel. You know that will prove fatal," Alduin gnarled, his voice audibly displeased. Maybe her hubris would be her downfall now. Maybe he would decide that she has gone too far, judge that she has said enough, and yet: she could not afford to lose any more time. They could exchange threats until the end of time and get nowhere, yet she knew that with each passing second, her chances weakened. However, at the same time, her mind felt swept empty, each piece of her aiming for only one thing: survival. The ancient innate instinct to run threatened to take over her ability to reason.  
" I do not ask for your help ruling the dragons, and neither will I help you to rule the mortals. I will not serve you, and do not ask you to serve me. I could be your ally. The one who keeps the mortals at bay, the one who stands between the dov and joor." Slowly, she exhaled. Courage. Have courage.  
"Admirable… But foolish, **"** Alduin exhaled. His fuliginous breath around Janna's whole being was so heavy anddense with smoke and sulphur that it made her feel as though she was about to suffocate.  
Her hand was trembling as it rose ever so slowly, inch by inch, well visible for him, until finally, the soft skin of her hand, so small in comparison to the monster in front of her, came to rest against the dark scales, an insecure touch, one that might very well cost her life.

The more she showed fear — which no longer was nowhere near able to be hidden — the more his desire grew to play some more of this curious game of who lives and who dies. As she extended her quivering hand, a sharp huff left the dragon's nostrils from amusement. Yet, upon the apprehensive touch against his hardened scales of ebony, something so fundamental to his rage inside him briefly ceased to be. An upper lip twitched under her hand, and if it had been anyone else, that person would've lost their whole arm in a split second. But not her… The foreign darkness outside of Mundus that had seeped into him so many years ago was filled with light through the dragonborn's fingertips

"You came here to meet me on my terms and listened to my proposal… and I thank you for that. Yet if you choose to decline, then please grant me the honor of facing you arms in hand." Her voice shook.  
A breath stuck in his throat, almost tender eyes glanced at her, heeding to her wishes, head moving up and down ever so slightly against her hand, almost as a form of agreement. Whether it was to face her at her strongest, or to help her rule, was impossible to tell.  
Had this world seen a single moment of greater glory? Something in his eyes changed in a way she did not believe to be possible. With his head gently moving against the guidance of her hand, she could swear indeed not a single person since the dawn of creation had felt the way she did now, mesmerized by awe, she felt no longer scared. Had anyone felt so understood? Though he was **hell** , there must be something else, something gleaming in his eyes for the briefest of seconds.  
Alduin blinked slowly, pacified for a second, and in an another second, that feeling was gone again. Rapidly pulling away, visibly disturbed, his pupils slit back to their wild, untamed selves.

Though she dared not breathe while her hand still touched the black scales of the great dragon, the second he pulled away, the spell of the moment was broken and she coughed, gasping for air almost desperately. Though her soul may be strong, her body was still as weak as any mortal's. Even standing was an effort now, head feeling light and dizzy, for she had been hardly able to breathe at all in his presence, certain she would suffocate in his toxic fumes. Her request had not fallen on deaf ears, that was all she needed to know.  
Slowly, she straightened her back again, feeling sick to the stomach. Just a little longer. Wrap it up, use the momentum to make sure whatever idea of her he must have remained positive enough to compel him not to end her where she stood. Certainly, that would be easier for him than bear the existence of the Dovahkiin, prophesied to be his end. A dangerous gamble for both of them.  
„I shall wait for you to decide whether my proposition aligns with your interests. Yet how will I know your answer? Where will I find you, when the time comes?"  
She could not bow to him, and he would not bow to her – it was an act of very feeble balance, he would not make concessions, sh couldnot afford to make any concessions to him either. Though he was a creature of raw power, her power was one of a subtle kind, gently paving the way for him to follow just where she wanted him.

What ever was now storming inside him, the World-Eater didn't understand. Recognizing these feelings of tactfulness even existed was barely impossible, let alone put them to words to describe how they felt. Never before he had had a softness like this inside of him, and it felt like weakness .  
"You will know, **"** Alduin responded blankly, voice strangely dull and missing the overwhelming confidence he usually had. He sprung into flight, leaving the scene behind in what seemed a mere blink of an eye. The black beast disappeared into the clouds, andonly a shadow through the fluffy blanket could be seen, the dragon heading back to the Skuldafn.

I did it. I did it. I did it. I did it. As the snow whirled around her, stirred by powerful wings, she only had one thought: she had survived this madness. Numb to the cold, heart beating wildly in her chest, she felt nothing but endless, blessed relief for a good minute before her knees finally gave to her own weight that had become unbearable. Within seconds, bliss turned into horror. Not able to control her own body, she threw up where she knelt, bile burning in her mouth as she tried to keep herself from sobbing out loud.  
Though she had been able to force herself into composure while he was still there to see, now that she had no witness but the silent ruins of the Bleak Falls Barrow. After feeling like the most powerful, most blessedwoman in this world, she now felt as though she must be the maddest. Maybe that was right. Only a fool would… Her body shook at the mere thought of having to face this **monster** again. No one could possibly slay such a beast. Each of his teeth on its own was a lethal weapon, his awful maw the abyss of death. What blade could pierce his scales? What magic could be powerful enough to counter his own godgiven power?  
 **No**. Now the bet was on: she had made her move and until he was ready to make his move in turn, she would need to set everything in motion. When he called for her, she must be ready– whatever that will end up meaning.

As if you could ever truly be ready for a rendez-vous with death.


	3. Preparations

Hello dear readers, a great shoutout to everyone who is still reading! :) We (Briiris and I) are incredibly happy about every single kudo, subscription comment, or any other kind of response/feedback we receive! A big, big thank you to all of you!

* * *

Disappearing into the clouds, Alduin didn't look back for once, his wings strong and determined to take him back to his lair in Skuldafn. Yet, his eyesight was darkened and blurred, completely blind to the real world, incapable of seeing where he was headed, only his instinct pushing him forward through the air. Something deep within him had broken upon that single, almost affectionate touch from the Dragonborn — or healed, he couldn't distinguish the two. For Alduin, cruelty was power, and those of soft hearts were wak and he had felt his heart soften … He hadn't been afraid many times in his existence, and he could not accept being afraid now. A couple of days had passed in absolute silence, yet the ebony dragon's thoughts were doggedly ruthless and loud. Alduin had struggled to comprehend the meeting he had with the dragonborn, the thoughts that came with it, the feelings he didn't even know existed. He never stayed still, always on the move, bursts of frustration manifesting as rabid hunting sprees. He would not ask counsel from his kin on this subject, never — he was the King. Kings did whatever they liked and for the first time in thousands of years, after seeing their leader so absent, his subjects had began to actively doubt and question him. Or, perhaps they always had, only never made it clear to him… For the second time in his whole existence, Alduin grasped his weakness even slightly, the exact weakness that was always conealed. The faith his kin had in him, the false image he had created of himself was too complete to be redrawn. The story of his failed conquest in the books, too widely known to be rewritten. Yet, something inside him silently wished a release from keeping up this counterfeit farce. Yet another couple of days passed.

The legion had taken Fort Sungard recently, almost a hundred soldiers stationed under the command of General Lucien Aurel who would support the imperial troops of the region. Bandits, forsworn, whoever had housed here before would return most likely once they left again. This was but a temporary base, after all. Painted walls have been covered with flags adorned with the imperial dragon, instead. Soldiers patrolled the halls and the battlements. Holed up in the circular room at the top of one of the fort's towers, the general leaned over the map of the province. A man who had passed his fortieth birthday a few years ago already, tall and broad, with sharp blue eyes that rarely ever betrayed what he might be thinking.  
The sudden appearance of dragons could mean many things... Depending on what would turn out to be the root of it all. So far, their presence brought nothing but chaos, after all. Absorbed by his thoughts, he did not notice the young soldier entering the hall with an energetic salute. **"** A visitor for you, Sir. **"** The soldier stopped before the table and, slowly, the blond man lifted his gaze from the map laid out before him.  
 **"** A certain Janna Lucretia claims to be your niece. **"**  
 **"** Yes. Let her in. **"** He waved his hand dismissively. A young woman walked in, fair as a summerday, some would say. He remembered golden curls and bright eyes, a wide smile, a face familiar from annual gatherings with the (extended) family. Once the most unremarkable girl, he heard her name extraordinarily often recently – Dragonborn they called her. Lucien had itched to see her and see how much truth these rumors might hold.  
The woman entered with small steps and he finally tore his gaze from the map to examine her instead.  
 **"** Uncle. **"** She lowered her head politely, hands folded in front of her torso. He returned her greeting with a little nod as well.  
 **"** I heard much about you, recently. You've been making quite a name for yourself. **"**  
 **"** This is what I meant to talk to you about. Do... do you have time for me, right now? **"**  
He glanced towards the stack of reports he would need to read until the end of the evening, but he decided that this was a more interesting matter right now. The Dragonborn... Though he did not particularly care about legends and stories, he had several ideas in the back of his mind as he gave her a little nod.  
 **"** Wine? **"**  
She sat on one of the chairs and shook her head just slightly. **"** No, thank you. **"** Disregarding her refusal, he reached for the silver carafe and filled two goblets. Janna cleared her throat carefully, giving away that she was meant to bring something up that would not come easy. **"** This might sound strange but... I intend to claim the throne for myself. **"**  
Slowly, he set down the carafe and turned around to look at her, two goblets in hand. Silence settled between them. Lucien raised an eyebrow. Of course, the recent assassination of the emperor was bound to cause chaos – with such an ambigious line of succession, all kinds of people would try to claim the crown. However, he had not expected that someone of his own blood would come forward with such ambition. He could feel her nervousness growing with each passing second. When you do this often enough, you develop a keen sort of sense to it, picking up on sweat and held breath like a hound tracking down its prey. To keep people in suspense was an old habit of his. What was going through her mind right now? Did she fear judgement? Did she wait for him to say something? Leisurely, he took a sip of wine from his goblet, then he strolled over to her and offered her the other goblet. Janna looked more like a timid girl than a proud empress to be, right now.  
 **"** All sorts of people would claim the throne is rightfully theirs, **"** he finally said. **"** You are here to ask for my support, aren't you? **"**  
The young woman nodded carefully and accepted the goblet he'd offered her. Janna drew a breath, preparing to speak, and he interrupted her by raising his hand abruptly.

 **"** All kinds of people have claimed the throne, **"** he repeated, strolling over to the fireplace that heated the room. **"** I don't see what makes you different. To be Dragonborn? Part of an old legend northmen believe in. That's a title you can use to impress colovian farmers at best, not the council, not your rivals. **"**  
 **"** It's not just that! **"** She may insist, though he could see insecurity in her eyes, he could see it in the way her brows furrowed. Did he distress her? Did she hope to hear something else?  
 **"** Father is a member of the council and of an old noble family, Duchess Vivienne of Daenia is still my grandmother, after all, and there is you. **"**  
 **"** There are many nobles in Cyrodiil and the other provinces. What about Arianna Mede? The emperor's daughter, after all. **"**  
 **"** Married to a thalmor general. There is no way she would be accepted despite that. That would be akin to surrendering to the thalmor for good. **"**  
 **"** What about Castor Mede? Don't forget the grandchildren of emperors. **"**  
 **"** He is five years old. **"**  
 **"** Exactly. A perfect puppet to the council, don't deny it. And his mother, Marisse of Wayrest, probably cannot wait to be the empress regent. Or Mede's bastard with the duchess, what's-his-face. The emperor did not do you the favour of dying without any relatives left. So, tell me, why you? Why should I, and anyone else, support you? Because of legends? **"**  
 **"** No! **"** Sweat glistened on her forehead as she slammed her goblet on the side table next to her, spilling a few drops. Nervously, the young woman stood up, approaching him.  
 **"** You will not be my only ally! Alduin himself, the ruler of all dragons, will stand by my side, and with him, the dragons! **"**

He had expected to hear the name of a minor noble or some other obscure person who would probably be of no help at all. This time, she was the one to take up speech first, a strange passion in her eyes. She beamed with excitement, breathless, cheeks reddened slightly. For a second, he saw the little girl who beamed at him when he gifted her a simple sword to train with. Except now, she seemed to be burning with a fire he was well familiar with. She had danced with death.

 **"** If it's the will of the divines, he will stand by my side! If the Nine want me to ascend to the throne, he will help me! Uncle, don't you see it?! Saint Alessia and Tiber Septim, they, too, were dragonborn! They were born to rule. They brought prosperity and peace upon Tamriel, and this is what I will do as well: I will bring a new age of peace! A world where - **"**  
He interrupted her once more, cutting in sharply before she could further rave herself into this girlish, helpless, foolish excitement.  
 **"** Dragons. You want to back up your claim with dragons? **"**  
 **"** No, you don't understand! You haven't seen him! Believe me! Alduin is not 'just a dragon'! If you had seen him, you would know! You and the whole world would know! Come with me. I will need your help. **"**

 **" DOVAH KIIN ! "**

A thu'um so forceful ripped from the dragon king's throat that it shattered the very skies above. The trees quaked from the shock wave, the ancient stone pillars of the Merethic Era's dragon lair nearly cracked from its force – and then, silence settled upon Skyrim like a shroud of anxious wait and burning impatience and quiet dread. Back in the imperial fort, the Dragonborn and her uncle had heard it too, this shout that would reach her ears no matter where she would be. A cold shudder ran down her spine and she almost reached out for the nearby wall to stabilize herself. It was him. He had called her. He had made up his mind. At once, all color faded from her face.

 **"** Please, uncle. I will need your help. I will need your men. HE calls me. I cannot face him alone. Not again. Please. I don't know what awaits me in his lair. He will be my ally or my mortal enemy. **"**  
Lucien contemplated her for a few moments. It was tempting – even if her plan was glaringly obvious. Use the soldiers as canon fodder if something went wrong... an alliance she had not secured properly yet... And he had to admit to himself: to see the World Eater up close... To be among the heroes who would put him down again...  
 **"** Alright. Our blades will be with you. The empire cannot operate properly in Skyrim as long as there are dragons everywhere. We march at sunrise. **"**


	4. Anticipation

_First of all, I know that this is a very unpopular thing to say, but writers live off the feedback they get. Not even 1% of our readers actually botheres commenting (it's 0,5% btw) and it's incredibly discouraging. So please, even if it's as little as a "hey, great fic, i liked this chapter!" means much to us writers. The communication with our readers, their reactions, is what keeps us going, and when met with silence, we assume there is just no interest in contiuation. Also, if you want a more positive note, at the end I included a little alternative way how this chapter could have unfolded ;)_

* * *

For days Alduin laid on the wilted grass on the lair of Lost Tongue Overlook, regretting every single decision he had made for the past few days. Denying his natural need for feeding or flight, he slumbered lightly, waiting impatiently. Were it a goat, fox, rabbit, or a bird, he would snarl each of them away from him and not feed - there should be no disturbance of a sound, sight, or scent, should Janna arrive at any moment. Alduin shouldn't lose his temper in advance, nothing should bother him. No moment passed without him wanting to avoid striking a bargain with a traitor as Janna still was in his eyes, yet something within Alduin made him crave for this alliance — anything to feed his own ego of gaining success and power. Or who knew, perhaps it was his past failures that silently had lead him to this road all along… Only the comforting presence of a new beginning kept Alduin stationary, the memory of the resurrected brother Odahviing, now skulking around Skuldafn.

Following the call of the World Eater was easier than expected at first – who in the province had not heard the sky-shattering call that boomed over the forests and the mountains of Skyrim? He had called from the south-eastern regions of the mountains, scouts, travelers and locals further helped them track down the location of the dragon. Passing Riften, they had recruited a band of almost thirty dunmeri mercenaries, led by a certain Berel Telnim. Fresh meat to bolster their rank, they would take the first heat if the Dragonborn turned out to have placed the wrong bets.

Just in sight of the steps of Lost Tongue Overlook, they set up camp – by now, the rumors had spread among the soldiers, confirmed by the mercenaries who called themselves professional dragon hunters. Only one dragon could be important enough to be tracked across the province with a hundred soldiers, mercenaries and the Dragonborn herself...  
They must be well rested for the ascent in the morning. No one could tell what expected them. Janna could not say that she was looking forward to it – no, she dreaded to see him again. Much rather she would never see the black dragon again but forever hold on to the memory of how she felt when her hand touched dark scales. These few seconds of quiet, a sense of understanding that transcended the fabric of time and the realm of the possible.

Her uncle and the leader of the mercenaries walked besides her, commenting on this unfortunate position - for the entire duration of the ascend they would be out in the open, a large group too easy to attack. Still, they needed to press onwards. The Dovahkiin drew a deep breath, expecting to see the black dragon at any moment - perched on a wall, circling above them, swooping down upon them - most likely he was well aware of them by now, maybe even has been for days already. Briefly, she stopped, looking back at almost a hundred men and women who followed her, lured in by the promise of rich rewards and glory for the service they would do her - to take back a black scale, to be rewarded with gold for assisting in the slaying of the great black dragon. Solely her uncle and his four squad leaders were aware of her dangerous ambitions and the risky gamble she had played with the World Eater.

Before him, they all would see that this woman was fit to rule. The agreement of the great dragon would tell them more than she ever could.  
 **"** Have courage, friends! We are nearly there! **"**

There he was! Sat on the wilted grass, crimson eyes fixated on her and the people who accompanied her. Her heart beat faster at the sight, a mixture of excitement and dread spreading in her veins. She took two more steps before raising her hand – the two men by her side did the same, and within seconds, the entire group of almost a hundred soldiers had come to a complete stop on the steps leading up to the plateau. By now, he had raised himself into an almost upright position, neck held high with great pride, appearing even larger that way.  
This plateau was a strategically poor position against a winged enemy – she only hoped that it would not come to this. Her uncle and the leader of the mercenaries accompanied her for a couple of feet, stopping at a distance of about fifty feet away from the black dragon. The rest of the path she would have to walk on her own.  
Approaching him, she could hear the soft grumble coming from him, a sound reminiscent of a deep, guttural growl.

 **"** Drem yol lok, Alduin! **"** Her hands were folded in front of her at chest level – but she was not praying, but much rather kept her hands where he could see them well, away from the hilt of her sword. Unlike him, she had not come alone: to win a fight with dirty tricks is better than to lose a fair battle, after all. He might still announce that he would have them as the mortal enemies the world saw them as, declare that there could be no common ground, no compromise, nothing that would allow them both to live. Even from here, she could hear the whispers of her companions – fear was in the air. The most hardened of this soldiers had faced a dragon before, yes, but none like the greatest of them all. None compared to him, that was a truth no one would deny. This world had seen no magnificent beast of greater splendour than him.

 **"** I apologize for the wait. **"** Not that it made much of a difference, yet there was a minimum of manners one must maintain at all cost dealing with someone like him, the ruler of dragons, the firstborn of Akatosh, the infernal monster that would devour this world if not stopped one way or another. A little less than ten feet away from the dragon, she stopped – maybe she wanted to maintain a respectful distance… or maybe she did not dare coming closer. While their moment of quiet connection woul be forgotten, she knew that right now, here life was at stake once more. If he chose to end it now, he could - a surge of lethal fire that would reduce her to ashes faster than any arrow could fly.

A deep grumble rumbled through the dragon's throat before he released a _mighty_ roar – several of the soldiers flinched back, gripping their shields and their swords tighter. Lowering his head and his forehead further towards Janna than his nose, Alduin glared at her under the ebony plates that were his brows, his glimmering carmine eyes flicking towards the army before turning back to Janna, squinting.

 **"** Zofaas dreh… You could not come alone… You are afraid . **"**

He was right. Janna could not lie, could not deny, the dread she felt at the mere thought of facing him alone again. Not that it mattered. A hundred soldiers behind her mattered nothing here, stood before him. How she had implored her uncle not to let her face the world-eater on her own again. _I cannot do this. I can't. Please don't make me face him alone._ For a brief moment, her facial expression failed to hide the sting of the truth he voiced.  
 **"** They are our witnesses. Their eyes shall see your greatness, and the glory of our encounter, and tell the whole world. **"** She did not raise her voice entirely – it was enough if _he_ heard it well and clear. These people behind her... they knew little of her ambitions, thought they were here to slay a dragon. Many stirred nervously, an uncanny silence settling over Lost Tongue Overlook.

Remember, your soul burns bright. The _Divines_ themselves held a hand over the heads of their chosen ones. Janna drew a deep breath, daring to take one single step forward. He had not called her here for nothing, no. Here, he would make his decision known to her and the people she brought.

 **"** I have been _burning_ with impatience, **"** she admitted, lowering her voice in a confidential murmur that was, indeed, meant for no ears but his. **"**... To see you again... to know what your decision will be. **"** If she was not mistaken, the right amount of flattery would aid her, yet too much of it would only do harm. Janna swallowed, fists clenched. Her fingernails dug into her sweaty palms as she straightened her back, trying to meet his gaze with a confidence she did not truly posses.

" _What will we be? Enemies... or allies_?"

* * *

 _as promised... since this is where our RP thread ended, briiris and I were looking for ideas..._  
 _me: we do it game of thrones style. We ran out of canon material that is still in the making and improvise instead_  
 _Briiris: Okay so kill both of them. The end :)_  
 _me: Immediately. The gates of oblivion open, cheese wheels rain from the sky, mayhem breaks out, Janna is crushed by a 500kg wheel of cheddar, alduin chokes on the 3 dremora warriors he tried to swallow in one bite simultaneously_


	5. Discord

_**Hello, we were really happy about all the comments we received on the last chapter, we were genuinely happy about each and every single one of them! x3 As requested, this time a longer chapter, featuring our other favourite dragon, Paarthurnax! The majority of his passages were written by Briiris**  
_

* * *

 _Skyrim, Throat of the World, 2 months prior to the encounter at Lost Tongue Overlook_

 **"** Drem yol lok, Paarthurnax. **"** The Dragonborn approached the world wall he'd sat perched on **"** I have questions, if you have time and leisure to answer them, please. **"**  
Head perked up to face Janna and clouded, gentle optics engaged with the Dragonborn's gaze. Gladly he responded to the courteous request: **"** —Zu'u tiid unslaad. All the time you need is yours, Dovahkiin. **"**  
 **"** My thanks …Koopran it was, wasn't it? **"** A single brow arose, the old wyvern amused of Janna's mistake in dovahzul. Paarthurnax couldn't even grasp the word Janna was looking for, thus unable to correct her. He wasn't judgmental about it unlike Alduin, luckily for her. The mortal woman, as impatient and eager as he knew her, resumed speaking, coming closer. **"** I have thought much about the Way of the Voice. **"**  
As the Dragonborn approached, Paarthurnax's position straightened becoming less slouched. He prepared for her request, delighted of what he heard. **"** You have come to meditate once more? That is good to hear. **"** A pleased response, assuming, unaware of Janna's true motive.  
 **"** Thank you, Mindovin. **"** The Dragonborn drew a deep breath, clearly trying to put her thoughts into words that did them justice – Paarthurnax would wait patiently.  
 **"** … The dovah came to existence through the will of Akatosh and through his will, some mortals are bestowed with the soul of a dragon upon their birth - so does this not suggest that our nature and our power are both part of his will, meant to be used accordingly? Does the Way of the Voice not reject the gifts we have been given by divine mercy? Are we not defying the natural order envisioned by the Gods through this rejection of the power and the potential we have been given? **"**  
Paarthurnax's before so warm and welcoming demeanor suddenly turned cold upon hearing Janna's words and he halted. After all he had taught her she wanted to use his teachings — and her own powers — for the cause he himself had tried to evade for so long?  
The most disappointing part was as if he had said those words himself. As if he had just looked into the mirror, seeing himself several millennia ago, struggling to understand.

Paarthurnax sighed. **"** Sometimes the said potential can lead to thur, to tyranny. Left unchecked that power will devour you whole. **"** He knew it all too well — from both personal experience and seeing what the hunger had done to his brother. **"** Just because you can do something does not mean you should. Su'um ahrk morah. To see what is better for the whole world should be enough guidance to show you what to do — which path to follow. **"**  
 **"** I see this world, and I believe I know what is best for it. The Empire created by Tiber Septim was the longest period of peace and prosperity Tamriel has known. The provinces and people were all united under his reign, no longer free to wage war against each other. With the end of his bloodline, chaos was unleashed upon the world. Are you so isolated on this mountain that you do not see what is happening all around us? The Argonians who invaded Morrowind and split from the Empire, the Thalmor who divided the Bosmer and Khajiit from us, Hammerfell that tore all ties to the other provinces, the bloody civil war in Skyrim - there is only one way of putting an end to it. If I don't do it, no one will. **"**  
Paarthurnax had known Janna was ambitious, but what he hadn't known was what her ambition was for. World domination, if done right, would bring people together — that indeed was true. But if done wrong, it could tear the whole known world apart. Truthfully, Paarthurnax didn't know which one Janna was capable of… When she spoke, her voice was determined, her words undermining the old one's presence and involvement in the development of the world. It too was true — perhaps Paarthurnax had spent way too long on his mountain, too long he had been isolated and only lately he had started to return. But had it been necessary all this time? Had he left earlier, would he have caved back in to his old self?Even if he had been ready long ago, could he have done anything else that would've mattered?  
Prophecy tells what might be, not what should be. The thought returned to him, mimicking the words he had just spoken to Janna. So he had said before, and it seemed those words had went straight through her.

 **"** I might be isolated, but I am not blind, **"** Paarthurnax insisted, maintaining his steadily soft voice, despite the inner turmoil caused by his thoughts. **"** But, you speak to me like you have already made your choice, Dovahkiin, **"** he sighed. **"** So, what actually did you come to ask of me? **"**  
Slowly, the mortal woman stood before him exhaled. **"** I speak to the Gods, yet I never find an answer. Neither their priests, nor their shrines, nor the stars above have answers for me. I feel like I know the path that lies ahead of me and yet I cannot bring myself to walk it. **"**  
Paarthurnax merely sat still on his Word Wall, soft eyes laid upon her, waiting for Janna to speak out, and when she finally did, she admitted for being so desperate she attempted to search answers from the Gods — from the Nine Divines that too often had no power over the subjects of these prayers. He thought he could hear her voice tainted with conflict, the same conflict Paarthurnax himself knew… A conflict of not knowing which path was right, and which one was wrong — but still, one was supposed to know to take the right path. Paarthurnax knew the cost of taking a decision one would never be able to take back.  
 **"** You do not need to take that path, **"** Paarthurnax attempted to console her. In his heart of hearts, he knew what Janna meant to do — she would find a way to **rule** , no matter what. And if she didn't want to rule only man and mer, but the dov as well, there was only one of his kin that would make all other dragons submit to his will… **"** You can walk an another path. If the road does not part on its own, you must **make** it so. **"** Gaze squinted at Janna, engaging in a deep eye contact. **"** Your destiny is in your hands, Dovahkiin, **"** he said no more and left the sentence so — a chance for Janna to make her own conclusions .  
Paarthurnax felt, that no matter what he would say, no matter what he would do — if Janna had made her decision already, he would have no power over it any longer. All counsel would be for nothing.

 **"** The dragons will be slain again, maybe most of them by my own hand, even. The Thalmor will recover from the Great War and crush what is left of the Empire, then Hammerfell, then Thalmor and Argonians will turn on each other, crushing men between them. They will wage war until this world will never be the same again. How can I possibly choose to do **nothing**? I CAN help my people. Choosing not to do so would make me but a cowardly traitor. **"**  
Paarthurnax squinted his eyes in grief, perhaps they even had a hue of desperation. In the end, he wasn't responsible for Janna's actions, yet as a mentor and a creature tied to the currents of time, he had a purpose in this matter. He wished no one would have to feel the same turmoil he had thankfully conquered, especially a young, mortal-born woman. She'd been thrown into a world like she had never known before, having to get used to it and triumph, she had to learn to see the world through dragon's eyes — and the world through dragon's eyes was weak, and made for domination. Janna had already started showing signs of irrationalityandradicalness.

 **"** Would you shed blood of your hokoronne, enemies? Or the blood of the innocents? For if you were to take the path you so fear to walk, you cannot save either. **"** (This Janna already knew though.) **"** War is inevitable — using your thu'um in it is not. If you are to use it for power, the power will consume you, **"** the old dov sighed, contemplating what he would say next. He feared his words would bring Janna into a frenzy — he had seen this happen before…'My teeth to his neck,' he remembered hearing… Claws clasped against the Word Wall Paarthurnax perched on, preparing for a flight if Janna would become maddened with anger.  
 **"** Would your people thank you like the dragon kin thanked Alduin — with blind thaarn, obedience, and zaamhus, slavery? You would be no better than him. **"**

( Something in Paarthurnax's eyes almost made her flinch away, as though she saw the reflection of something that she refused to acknowledge as herself. The mere mention of Alduin made her heart skip a beat, breath frozen in her lungs in a second of fright and terror. This black beast of the Void she would have to face, eventually! The mere thought of it filled her with quiet despair. How could anyone possibly slay that monster? ) **"** **No**. But I am **nothing** like Alduin! I do not conquer for my own glory and my own power. I don't need this world to serve me. But I need this world to let me **save** it. **"**  
Janna's body language speaking more clearly than any of the words she said, it was now obvious to the elder — under all her ambition, she was truly afraid of Alduin… What ever she did, becoming the same as his cruel brother was wasn't it. The demeanor of the elder relaxed, but ever so slightly — after the signs Janna had shown, despite denying wanting to become the same as Alduin, Paarthurnax couldn't simply let his heart rest .  
 **"** No. No. As gruesome as THIS war will be, after that, there will be **peace**. The empire built by Tiber Septim knew peace for centuries, the golden age of Tamriel! He united the squabbling nations under his rule and until the fourth era, people lived and only remembered war from tales! **"**  
 **"** The golden age…Vomindok, perhaps, but gone all the same, **"** he sighed, a wisp of steam rising from her nostrils against the wind of the Throat of the World.

Did he want to admit Janna was right? No. But it was true. Some things were so much better couple of hundred years ago in the Third Era, Paarthurnax had heard such. The voices of the world were never too far away from his ears. If the Septim Dynasty was still in power, things would be more stable , this he knew and acknowledged. But some things would be significantly worse as well… Such things Janna would never understand, a mortal spirit bound to such a brief and quickly passing life. The songs told of the glory and beauty of such age perhaps had filled her ears ever since she was only a babe, but not so much the stories of the blood and gore endured by the eyes of the people. For this reason alone Paarthurnax didn't believe Janna had it in her — to **rule** like the Septim Dynasty had.

 **"** What was gone can come back! **This** is what I want. Not glory. Not power. No slaves, no blind obedience, only a world that is **better** than it is today. Is that truly so unimaginable to you, someone wanting to use their power to do good ? **"**  
 **"** Sometimes it is best to do nid, nothing . **"** If the gods themselves were to ask him to aid Janna in her mission, he would — other than that, he would remain worshiping them with the Way of the Voice.

 **"** I never asked for this. You judge me. You judge me because I see what must be done and accept that if I won't do it, no one else will. I never asked for this kind of weight on my shoulders. But if I run, this world will burn! **"**  
 **"** Burn as it might, perhaps such is meant to happen. **"** Just like the second coming of Alduin after his banishment was foretold , so was the inevitable destruction of the current world — so Paarthurnax believed. The World-Eater resurfaced to devour the world, and create a new. This Janna's mortal spirit couldn't understand. Dragons had existed for so long, they couldn't live in a moment, tied to the very flow of time. So many years behind, so many years ahead, their view of time too vast for a mortal to even attempt to grasp.

 **"** Your road has been paved, Dovahkiin. **So walk it.** **"**

He elevated his head,gazing down to Janna. His eyes had lost almost all of their gentleness, only a small glimmer of the clemency left in them. Janna had made her decision already. **"** But, if you were to get lost, if your thu'um were to stray, you know where to find me, aan mid fahdon. **"** His loyalty to the dragonborn would never cease , however it was in his power to decide what such word meant… Would she need advice, Paarthurnax would be there to provide it. It was an another matter what his advice would be like...  
Her shoulders seemed to slump slightly – Paarthurnax could see her disappointment.  
 **"** … Thank you. I know it might not seem so, but… I truly appreciate it. **"**

The ice of the Word Wall crackled as the grey dragon's worn claws gripped its cold and hardened surface. He slouched once again to his typically weary position, the edges of his mouth frowning, the expression on his visage melancholic — an emotion often so present in Paarthurnax's existence. **"** Lok thu'um, Dovahkiin. May the Nine Divines guide you on your path. **"** and for once, after this Paarthurnax was reticent, now his mouth shutting for good, and only his emptied gaze giving Janna company. As much as Paarthurnax so hoped he would be able to relate to Janna's cause, he couldn't help but only seem judgmental. At the same time, a dragon could seem both closed andopen-minded, their view of the world so different from man's it couldn't be put to words. Janna planned to conquer the world with her thu'um instead of relying on concord — this the old dragon could not support. It was ultimately against what his teachings were about —worshiping the Gods, **and** naught more. But then, questions would arise — was it the Gods'will for Janna to proceed on this mission, and succeed? For this Paarthurnax didn't know an answer for — only the Gods would know. Yet, whatever she did on her way to world domination, Paarthurnax would be there for her guidance , as was his responsibility — though his guidance might not even be beneficial . It was her decision whether to take it to heart or not.


	6. Glory

_**Author's note**_ : _A surprising comeback - I was not sure whether I was going to continue this fanfic but... I realized, months later, I still burn (pun intended?) for this ship so... here I am... Again, thanks to briiris' help, surprise, I updated our fic?_  
 _I am sorry for the long absence - hopefully y'all won't have to wait five months for another ;)_

* * *

An icy breeze swept over the plateau at Lost Tongue Overlook as the World Eater and the Dragonborn faced each other in an encounter not foreseen by providence.

The great beast's tail rasped against the rough ground under him, as he waved it back and forth from displeasure . The Dragonborn would always be an enemy to Alduin, a threat, a contestant. If something, they would become neutral towards each other at best, never allies, Alduin genuinely believed so. He refused to acknowledge anything that had happened before this moment. The touch, the speech, the presence, the tension — it shall not change him.

Janna still lacked the confidence she would've needed in this encounter, her very spirit quivering before Alduin, and she even admitted it with her body language — good — it brought Alduin great pleasure , his lips twitching up, as if he was smiling like a lunatic, an absolute mocking travesty of what Janna had witnessed he could be like. The demon took a step forward, nostrils enlarged, teeth visible.

"You think mere days is enough to convince me you are worth of any of my time. Nid, dovah tahrodiis." Alduin broke his eye contact with Janna again, and leered hatefully at the soldiers, their shields rising ever higher in fear of a jet of a flame that would scorch them to ash before they could take an another step. Behind her, the leader of the mercenaries gestured for his archers to ready themselves for drawing and shooting – more than two dozen arrows were pointed at the great dragon. They did not believe in her. The general's hands gleamed blue, ready to cast a protective spell on his niece, the one who would certainly be the first target. He did not believe in her either. Janna swallowed. Right now, not even she believed in herself.

Slowly, her fingers curled into fists. Between the soldiers losing nerve and opening fire and Alduin himself losing his patience, she was running out of time. Precious seconds that would make or break her.  
„What else do you want?!" Boldly, she took a step forward, almost stomping her foot before him. „This is no game! What do you want me to do?! Go into some ancient crypta and fetch you your favourite toothpick?! Slay some rebellious dragon?! _**YOUR**_ time might be precious, but so is _MINE_!"

Faced with an angry stomp from the Dragonborn, Alduin bore his teeth and chuckled. Janna's determination was almost insulting … Though Alduin must admit to himself, he admired her for that. Her desire and lust for power had become almost as strong as his — the nerve she had for facing Alduin head to head, the stomach she had to stand high and mighty in his breath reeking of death and demise. With one hand, she vaguely gestured behind her. This was not the company of a woman who was willing to waste much more time. These people who followed her here would need their answer, and they needed it now, before they lost their nerves.

„I need an _ally_ I can rely on. If you won't have me stand **with** you, you will have me stand against you." Still, even now, the choice of words might be all that twisted and turned everything in the direction she needed.

"Let us defy the Gods and Fate. Let us defy what was foretold and re-write the future in our design."  
"Show me, Dovahkiin…"

Alduin would give her a one more chance to prove what she was worth of, the last trial … To react fast and well enough in as terrifying situation as this… If her reaction would end up leading them to stand against each other, so be it. With no more as an answer to the Dragonborn, the great beast inhaled deep, opened his abyssal maw and screamed, the strength of the violent shriek vibrating through him from his chest to the top of his throat. A jet of smoldering dark smoke engulfed the woman. Loose boulders of the ancient construction broke free, plummeting down the steep mountainside, ground trembling like it was struck by an earthquake itself. The fear stroke into the hearts of every single person present, and the before so brave soldiers' composure failed. Their fastened bows loosened from the sudden fright , the arrows flitting free from the bows' springs, flying wildly into all directions, barely missing from hitting anyone. Should she shiver and fall now, Alduin wouldn't hesitate to bring her down on her knees, ready for redemption that was his bottomless hunger. Wrapped in a cloud of darkness and though it burned in her throat and made her eyes tear up, within the thick smoke, a blade was drawn. However, she did not move, placed her left hand against the cold mithril-coated steel of the sword that has been forged for this very day of glory. _Dragonslayer_ , engraved in fine letters. As the smoke dissipated, she did not move, the blade still rested on her open palm, arms stretched out slightly as though she offered him her sword, the very one once forged to be baptized in his blood.

Alduin could feel the churning of the smoke swirling between his ribs. Would be so brave to admit he was nervous?His neck bent down now, staring at Janna attentively . He saw through her eyes signs of pondering which course of action to take. Although the disarming of her soldiers wouldn't stay so for long, much to even his own surprise, he gave her the courtesy of taking her sweet time.  
"This is Dragonslayer, which will not serve me today." – and slowly she lowered herself enough to place the sword on the ground before her feet with a soft clank, her gaze fixated on his. In this moment, she truly placed all she had on this one bet – to disarm his own distrust, his own hatred, by being the first one to abandon her arms. The smoke that swirled around them lifted and, as her gaze remained fixated on the magnificent dragon before her, she slowly rose again. Respectfully, she took a step back, away from the sword she left lying on the ground. For a few moments, no one dared to breathe – neither her, nor the soldiers behind her.

Uncertainty and confusion settled among the soldiers behind the young imperial woman – this surely was an unforeseen turn of events. Slowly, she exhaled, maintaining steady eye contact.

Janna hadn't said a single thing to her soldiers, not a single order to down the beast so intimidating , so dangerous. She knew she didn't need them to protect her, she was strong by her own right. She knew she would be safe — the madwoman had now placed her trust into the death incarnate standing right before her. She hadn't yielded, but showed respect . She knew she had an another choice than fighting. A choice Alduin wished he could so easily accept he too had. There Janna was, unarmed , just like before. Alduin could devour her any moment… But he didn't . The vulnerability Alduin so much wanted to hide attracted him towards the Dragonborn… Infatuation like before began to glimmer inside him — the memory of the dreadful feeling of mortality Dragonrend engulfed him with was now less overpowering than before, his hatred for Janna easing , a force indescribable pulling the two destined together. For the first time ever he was shown respect he needed — maybe even love. Not out of fear, but out of reverence .

Alduin didn't say a word yet, but extended his neck forward, snout placing itself on top of the blade, as if a way to express him 'burying the hatchet'. With a rough rustle of his scales, the World-Eater laid down on the ground fully, expressing his own respect and admitting his vulnerability.

" **We speak**. _**Alone**_ ."

With her breath held, the blonde woman approached the dragon. Could she really have done it? That brief flicker of tenderness, sacred vulnerability, she'd seen it in his eyes before, when she'd placed her hand upon the dark scales of the one sworn to be her mortal enemy. When she gently placed a hand against his neck, she did it with something that felt like _reverence_. Scales shivered and individually perked up as she ran her palm across them, the World-Eater's entire body shuddering from the touch. His side, his wings, his back, like a stem of a rose - beautiful, but dangerous with its prickly thorns.

" _Thank you,_ " she whispered, two words only meant for him to hear.

However, when she began to climb his back, using the wings as stepping stone, the soldiers she'd brought realized: they were not here to _**slay**_ a dragon. Thus, she realized that her mortal allies had a will of their own, too. Not everyone saw through her eyes – and the silence was broken by a multitude of voices, orders, weapons drawn, weapons dropped. _'She is conspiring with the dragon!'_ and other exclamations, interrupted by the attempts of the General and the leader of the mercenaries to call back order – more than one arrow was fired their way, as though it was clear that this was the one chance to bring down the dragon that would threaten them all: if he took off with the one destined to slay him, unarmed, then all must be over.

Alduin slowly rose higher with every step Janna took against his hide, holding himself in front of her as a shield from harm. As quick as his reflexes should've been, he swung his head to block the suddenly shot arrow, but failed. A sharp screech escaped the woman upon the dragon's back, knocked back by the impact of the arrow with her shoulder – she almost fell, gripping on tightly to one of the spikes along Alduin's spine. Whether it was the armor's protection or the shock that made her feel no pain in this blessed wicked moment, she could not tell.

Angered to the core, a ground-shaking roar vibrated from Alduin's throat, but instead of inflicting devastating damage, Janna's presence against his skin was like a voice of reason, and it soothed him enough to motivate in the use of the next shout. " **ZUN — HAAL — VIK !**!"he let his legendary thu'um rip the skies, a turbulence of air shooting at the soldiers, disarming them until they'd chase and catch their weapons sliding across the ground. " **TIID — KLO — UL** !" Time began to drag, a veil of Slow Time shout cloaking the two in its protection.

" _ **Alduin**_! Take me away! Just you and me!"

So Alduin gave in to the softness of Janna's touch and spread his arms, joining with a screech to the chorus of her cry to fly free, a single flap of the leathery wings sending them up, and meeting the sunset painted clouds.


End file.
